No hay te amo si me apuntas a la cabeza
by FranYouKnow
Summary: ¿Qué tengo que perder? nadie me va a alegrar la vida ahora que mis padres han muerto, y menos un desconocido.


Mirar el mar siempre me ha resultado melancólico, es como recordar toda tu vida a través de un espejo de agua. A mí solo me trae malos recuerdos. No soy una depresiva, ni mucho menos pero creo que tengo un poco de derecho a estarlo cuando mis padres acaban de fallecer hace poco menos de un mes y esta bella a casa a primera línea de mar que poseían va a pasar a ser del banco debido a las deudas que nos acechaban desde hace tiempo y que yo, como era normal en una veinteañera universitaria no tenía dinero para pagarlas. No me daba pena la propiedad en sí, si no todo lo que había vivido. Desde pequeña crecí allí, de adolescente asumí que algún día tendría que dejarla para crear mi nido pero no de esta manera.

Ahora mismo me encontraba sentada en el piano de cola perteneciente a mi madre, sentada al revés con una botella de vodka en la mano y con una mirada perdida contemplando la horrible pero belleza del océano. Estaba decidida a no llevarme nada mañana, todo quedaría allí para que seguramente la entidad bancaria las vendiese o a saber dios que haría, pero no quería quedármelas. Era doloroso.

Mentiría si dijese que no estaba un poco borracha, sentía esa sensación de mareo que daba cuando bebías pero que a la vez te desinhibía de tus problemas aunque no los lograse olvidar. No sé porqué una lágrima salió de mis ojos verdes cristalinos, si hasta el momento no había derramado ninguna, por lo menos no delante de mis amigos, conocidos y familiares que se preocupaban tanto por mí.

Dejé de contemplar el bello paisaje a través de los grandes cristales que daban a la terraza para apoyar mi cabeza en el tablón del piano, llevándome nuevamente la botella a la boca para dar un sorbo pequeño. Quedé mirando fijamente la cocina, esa gran cocina que conectaba con el comedor que era donde estaba, con sus paredes de color amarillo que tantas veces habíamos pintado mi padre y yo para tapar las manchas.

Como una terrible zombie viviente me levanté un poco perdida, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Solo tenía en mente entrar en la cocina para buscar más botellas que quedasen de mis progenitores, ya que la que tenía en mano se estaba acabando y no tenía ninguna intención de recuperar mis cinco sentidos esa noche. Solo quería hundirme más en mi propia miseria, para mañana poder afrontar los problemas de dejar esa querida vivienda e iniciar una nueva vida, una nueva vida que por circunstancias de la vida me habían obligado a vivir en contra de mi voluntad.

Abriendo los numerosos muebles blancos donde se hallaban entre otras cosas los cubiertos, vajilla quedaba una pequeña botella familiar, de vino. No me gustaba, ¿pero qué más daba? Tampoco es que me agradase beber y lo estaba haciendo así que le saqué el polvo abriéndola con un sacacorchos que cogí lo más rápido que pude de otro cajón. Entrando otra vez en el comedor no tenía ganas de volver a contemplar el paisaje, así que me senté en el gran sofá familiar que teníamos en el centro del comedor comenzando a beber como una patética, que es lo que era a fin de cuentas.

Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar el timbre de la casa, ¿quién venía a estas altas horas de la madrugada? Que yo supiera el banco no trabajaba en este horario. Intenté ignorarlo, pero siguió sonando repetidas veces así que me levante para ir a desfogar la terrible sensación de patetismo que sentía en mi interior.

Al abrir la puerta me topé con un tío más o menos de mi edad, con su pelo que podía divisar con mi torpe vista que era de un color entre castaño y negro, un poco largo pero supongo que se debía a que estaba completamente empapado. Iba trajeado y me miró con unos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza, como si estuviese rogando que le dejase entrar en la que era aún mi casa.

- He roto con mi novia, ¿puedo pasar? -solo faltó oír la palabra "novia" para cerrarle la puerta en las narices, no estaba para aguantar tonterías normales en la gente de mi edad. Por lo menos no ahora.

Con mi botella en la mano izquierda y con mi otra extremidad revolviéndome el pelo color oro que tenía, un poco indecisa arrastré lentamente mis pies para olvidar lo único emocionante que me había pasado en los últimos días. Imaginaos si era penosa, que era la relación más sociable que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Pero los pequeños golpes en la puerta pararon mis pasos.

- ¡Vete! –grité.

- Por favor, déjame hacer una llamada. No soy de esta zona y no sé donde ir… - ¿de verdad era tan mala persona para dejar a alguien empapado haciendo ese frío invernal en la calle cuando lo único que me pedía era una llamada? Suspirando me devolví a abrirle la puerta.

- Pasa, pero llamas y te vas.

- Gracias, de verdad –dijo pasando, divisando inmediatamente el teléfono fijo que se encontraba al lado del sofá en una pequeña mesilla. Marcó mientras le goteaba todo el traje gris que llevaba, ¿acaso venía de un sitio elegante? La verdad es que no me importaba -¿Carla? Me he tirado al océano por ti. No, no soy idiota. Te quiero, pero oye…¡oye no me cuelgues! –exclamó mirando al aparato como si este le hubiese hablado y no la tal Carla.

- Bien, ya has terminado. Te puedes ir –lo despedí tajante, no tenía humor para aguantar a nadie.

- ¿Me podría quedar a dormir aquí esta noche? Por favor, te prometo que no molestaré.

- Vuelve mañana cuando sea del banco, hoy es mía así que fuera.

- Si me echas me suicidaré, no quiero seguir viviendo –bufó triste sentándose.

- Tampoco es para tanto, ¿sabes? Solo has perdido una novia, o lo que sea que fuese –dije sentándome a su lado, antes de echarlo un poco de conversación no vendría mal supongo. Aunque era surrealista, pero no me importaba en ese momento.

- La amo, ¿sabes?

- Si bueno, yo amaba a mis padres y están muertos. Deja de quejarte, eres patético –contesté dando otro sorbo a la botella de vino.

- Perdona…

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos hablábamos como era normal en dos personas que eran desconocidas la una para la otra. Teníamos nuestros problemas como todos, y compartíamos la afición a querer morir. Yo la verdad es que no lo había intentado, pero no lo descartaba si mi vida seguía hundiéndose.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres, total…esta casa ya no me pertenece en teoría – sentía que debía dejarlo quedar, después de todo era tener un poco de caridad.

- Muchas gracias, ¿tu nombre? –preguntó sonriendo, era bastante atractivo. Lástima que fuese un tío completamente penoso al intentar suicidarse porque la novia lo había dejado.

- ¿Qué más te da? Mañana te vas. No necesitas saberlo.

- Yo me llamo Bill –dijo volviendo a mirar la tele, que se encontraba apagada.

- Bien Bill ahora puedes mantenerte en silencio lo ue queda de noche –suspiré molesta parándome del sofá para marcharme a la cocina para beber tranquila, pero me siguió cual perro sirviente- oye, no hace falta que me persigas a todos los sitios.

- Quiero hablar con alguien, ¿me das de ese vino?

- Si así te callas… -comenté mientras sacaba un vaso de la estantería pegada a la pared y le servía un poco- toma.

- Gracias –sonrió dando un gran sorbo.

No lo quería echar, no era plan de que alguien se suicidase por negarle el alojo en una casa que ya ni me pertenecía. Intentando quitármelo de encima salí a la terraza, sentándome en una de las tres tumbonas blancas que la adornaban. Hacía frío, pero no importaba.

- Muévete lo más mínimo y te vuelvo la cabeza –sentí como el mismo desconocido que había acogido hace unos minutos me estaba apuntando en este momento con un arma en la cabeza, ¿qué coño pasaba?


End file.
